Ракгульская чума
*>1 млн на Джеббле *~8450 членов экипажа Legacy Era Campaign Guide—Celeste Morne claims to have "created a new rakghoul army from [the Iron Sun ] crew". The Legacy Era Campaign Guide states the crew of a Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer to be 8,450. разрушителя «Железное солнце» |число погибших= |восприимчивые расы=*Люди *Деваронцы *Народ песков *Киллики |способ передачи=Через укус или царапину когтем ракгула |инкубационный период=*Различное для разных рас, в среднем 6 — 48 часов *Значительно уменьшается при воздействии Талисмана Муура |симптомы=*Искривление тела *Бледность кожи *Выделения из глаз, носа, на коже |лечение=*Ракгульская сыворотка Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Тёмное преобразование |эпоха=*Старая Республика *Восход ИмперииStar Wars: Dark Times: Vector *ВосстаниеStar Wars: Rebellion: Vector *Наследие }} Ракгульская чума ( , ) — инфекционное заболевание, в результате которого организмы живых существ претерпевали значительные изменения, превращавшие их в не обладавших разумом ракгулов. Чума была создана лордом ситхов Карнессом Мууром для того, чтобы скомпенсировать отсутствие воздействия Талисмана Муура, основного средства для превращения живых существ в ракгулов, на чувствительных к Силе существ и представителей некоторых нечеловеческих рас. Чума передавалась другим существам через укус или царапину от когтей ракгула. По прошествии инкубационного периода, составлявшего от 6 до 48 часов, существо в короткий срок превращалось в ракгула и также становилось распространителем болезни. Перед Мандалорскими войнами, во время них и после их окончания ракгульская чума распространилась среди жителей Подземного города планеты Тарис. Свыше миллиона мандалорских неокрестоносцев стали жертвами чумы на покрытой льдом планете Джеббл. Ко временам создания Галактической Империи ракгульская чума считалась искоренённой, но, тем не менее, продолжала существовать до 137 ПБЯ, когда Талисман Муура был уничтожен на планете Хад-Аббадон джедаем Кейдом Скайуокером. Симптомы и патогенез thumb|left|200px|«Кровавый пот» больной чумой Инфицирование ракгульской чумой осуществлялось через укус ракгула или рану от его когтей; для инфицирования могло быть достаточно самого малого повреждения кожных покровов. После контакта заражённого с ракгулом болезнь быстро прогрессировала, причиняя больному сильные боли. Длительное воздействие неблагоприятной среды укрепляло болезнь. thumb|280px|Дарт Рив превращается в ракгула Инкубационный период чумы был различным для разных рас, но, как правило, составлял от 6 до 48 стандартных часов; однако значительно уменьшался в случае воздействия Талисмана Муура. Тело больного начинало искривляться, цвет кожи становился мертвенно-бледным , часто из глаз, ушей и на поверхности кожи начинались выделения. Вскоре после этого всё тело больного претерпевало стремительное превращение, в ходе которой увеличивалось в размере и покрывалось шипами, зубы увеличивались и заострялись, конечности превращались в лапы с мощными когтями, и больной превращался в ящероподобное существо ракгула, сходное с тем, которое его укусило и также являвшееся переносчиком чумы. Данная трансформация обычно была очень болезненна для больного; в некоторых случаях жертва была так сильно изранена ракгулом, что хотела, чтобы превращение прошло побыстрее, чтобы боль закончилась. thumb|left|250px|Скоротечное превращение повстанца в ракгула Помимо изменения внешнего облика, жертва претерпевала также сильное ментальное и психологическое изменение. Признаки изначального разума существа после трансформации терялись, и многие считали, что типичные ракгулы имели так мало умственных способностей, что их можно было назвать «безмозглыми», то есть неразумными. Однако в действительности чума уничтожала только личность инфицированного, но не затрагивала знания и умения, приобретённые им в течение жизни до заражения. Предоставленные сами себе, ракгулы руководствовались базовыми инстинктами, в первую очередь голодом, однако в случае использования существом, имевшим навыки обращения с Силой, Талисмана Муура, ракгулы могли проявлять для нужд обладателя Талисмана эти скрытые навыки — в том числе такие сложные, как владение оружием и использование оборудования. При этом изначальные личности ракгулов уже не могли быть восстановлены обладателем Талисмана, а их похожая на разумную деятельность являлась лишь отпечатком их предыдущей жизни. Имелось два известных варианта вируса ракгульской чумы — штамм Бозан и штамм Хирано, различавшиеся мутацией генетической последовательности, производной от последовательности генома клоудитов. Лечение left|thumb|280px|Больные ракгульской чумой в изоляторе тарисианского подземелья Долгое время считалось, что ракгульская чума неизлечима и что наиболее милосердным вариантом было убийство страдавшего ею, чтобы избежать её дальнейшего распространения. Однако существовало как минимум два способа остановить трансформацию заражённого существа в ракгула. Во времена Гражданской войны джедаев в Империи ситхов Ревана и Малака была найдена сыворотка, прерывавшая течение болезни, и имперские солдаты во время операции в Подземелье Тариса, населённого большим количеством ракгулов, часто оснащались вакциной на основе лечебной сыворотки. Сыворотка, введённая в период времени, предшествовавший трансформации инфицированного в ракгула, останавливала прогрессирование заболевания и предупреждала превращение. thumb|200px|Кейд Скайуокер излечивает себя и Эйзлин с помощью Силы Второй способ был открыт джедаем Кейдом Скайуокером во время Второй имперской гражданской войны. После того, как он и его спутница Эзлин Рей были инфицированы ракгульской чумой на борту разрушителя «Железное солнце», Скайуокер использовал свои природные целительские способности для очистки от вируса чумы, успешно вылечив их обоих. История Создание чумы Ракгульская чума была создана лордом ситхов Карнессом Мууром, одним из Изгнаников, поселившихся на планете Коррибан после своего поражения в битве при Корбосе, положившей конец периоду Столетней тьмы. Как и многие тёмные джедаи его времени, Муур имел навыки использования Тёмной стороны Силы для преобразования живых организмов, и его выдающимся достижением в этой области стало создание агрессивных хищных животных ракгуло — ситхских отродий, подчинённых воле Муура. Он планировал создать из ракгулов армию, с помощью которых хотел завоевать галактику, в процессе чего планируя превращать врагов в рабски подчинённых ему новых ракгулов. left|thumb|150px|Карнесс Муур, создатель ракгульской чумы Основным средством для превращения живых существ в ракгулов был созданный при помощи алхимии Талисман Муура, амулет, созданный лордом ситхов Карнессом Мууром в ходе его исследований по предотвращению смерти. Муур создал талисман, в который вложил свой разум, волю и ситхскую магию. Под воздействием Талисмана в руках Муура, а после его смерти — других чувствительных к Силе существ, находившиеся неподалёку живые существа, как разумные, так и нет, превращались в ракгулов. Хотя от Талисмана не защищали гермокостюмы химической и биологической защиты, он не действовал на чувствительных к Силе существ и представителей некоторых нечеловеческих рас, и для компенсации этого Муур разработал ракгульскую чуму — вирусоподобное заболевание, носителем которого являлись ракгулы. Ракгульская чума на Тарисе Планы Муура не были осуществлены, поскольку он был убит завистливыми соперниками, однако личность Муура выжила, оказавшись связанной с созданным им амулетом. Через некоторое время Талисман был привезён на планету Тарис во Внешнем Кольце. Владелец Талисмана погиб в Подземном городе, и ситхский амулет был забыт в этих обширных нижних уровнях экуменополиса. В скором времени под его воздействием ракгульская чума вырвалась на свободу, вызвав масштабную эпидемию среди жителей Тариса. Правительство планеты не предприняло существенных шагов для борьбы со вспышкой болезни, поскольку она затронула в первую очередь подземные уровни, заселённые полукриминальными деклассированными элементами и изгнанными из верхних уровней политическими противниками режима. thumb|250px|Вспышка ракгульской чумы на Джеббле Во время Мандалорских войн Талисман Муура был найден поисковой командой неокрестоносцев под командованием мандалорского учёного Пульсифера. Пульсифер забрал амулет с Тариса на занятую неокрестоносцами планету Джеббл, но по пути мандалорцы из числа находившихся на корабле «Мар'эйя» подверглись воздействию Талисмана и превратились в ракгулов, став носителями ракгульской чумой. От их укусов и царапин были заражены мандалорцы, находившиеся на Джеббле, что привело к молниеносному распространению чумы по планете; заражению подверглись почти все находившиеся на планете неокрестоносцы и рекрутированные с разных планет новобранцы. Пульсифер, попытавшийся управлять ракгулами с помощью Талисмана, погиб, а амулет оказался в руках у джедайки Селесты Морн, которая заперла себя в ковчеге, созданном лордом ситхов Ремулусом Дрейпой для предотвращения дальнейшего распространения чумы. Когда мандалорский фельдмаршал Кассус Фетт узнал об эпидемии мандалорской чумы на Джеббле, он подверг ядерной бомбардировке поверхность планеты, в ходе которой все ракгулы на планете были уничтожены, а ковчег с Талисманом Муура внутри оказались на дне моря, образовавшегося из растаявших в результате орбитальной бомбардировки ледников. left|thumb|250px|Ракгульская чума стала бичом Подземелий Тариса Жители тариса продолжали страдать от ракгульской чумы в годы, предшествовавшие Гражданской войне джедаев. Поскольку Подгород и системы городских канализаций по-прежнему населяло большое количество ракгулов, большое число жителей этих уровней продолжало заражаться при получении наносимых ими ранений. По некоторым оценкам, число заражённых в то время ракгульской чумой по всей планете составляло свыше 60 миллионов. республиканским учёным на военной базе Тариса удалось создать сыворотку для лечения чумы. В ходе восстановительных работ, которые Галактическая Республика проводила на Тарисе, учёные изготовили несколько тысяч доз сыворотки для лечения живших в Подземном городе Изгнанников. Республиканская база в Верхнем городе служила реабилитационным центром для больных, здесь же велись работы по совершенствованию вакцины. Учёные как раз дорабатывали вакцину, когда Тарис захватила Империи ситхов, и Республике пришлось покинуть планету и остановить исследования. После оккупации Тариса войсками Империи ситхов захваченными на республиканской базе препаратами оснащались солдаты, отправлявшиеся на патрулирование Подземелий, в которых обитало большое количество ракгулов. Ситхи не стали пускать сыворотку в массовое производство и не допускали местных фармацевтов в исследовательские лаборатории, опасаясь их попадания в руки гражданских, в том числе преступных элементов Тариса.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic thumb|200px|Республиканский солдат, инфицированный ракгульской чумой В 3956 ДБЯ Реван, которому после плена стёрли память, оказался на Тарисе после уничтожения республиканского корабля «Шпиль Эндара». Во время поисков упавших капсул в Подгороде Реван нашёл один образец сыворотки на теле мёртвого солдата ситхов. Он принёс образец в медицинский центр в Верхнем городе, и его руководитель Зелка Форн, изучив вакцину, наладил её массовое производство и стал продавать сыворотку в своей клинике по цене в 50 кредитов, которая лишь покрывала затраты на её производство. Целительница Изгнанников Эсала получила от Форна большой запас сыворотки, который использовала для лечения заражённых во время исхода Изгнанников в колонию, носившую название Земля обетованная. Когда Изгнанники добрались до Земли обетованной, выяснилось, что колония сильно пострадала от бомбардировки ситхов, и Изгнанники продолжали подвергаться нападениям ракгулов. И хотя распространение ракгульской чумы благодаря сыворотке было на время остановлено, за несколько поколений ракгулы стали устойчивыми к препарату, и он уже не мог излечивать от чумы. Это стало одной из причин полного вымирания вернувшихся в Подземный город Изгнанников. Через три сотни лет после разрушения Тариса, в ходе которого погибло большое число жителей планеты и ракгулов, Республика решила провести реколонизацию планеты. Ракгулы вновь принялись терроризировать поселенцев. Около 3641 ДБЯ на Тураланских топях была обнаружена группа ракгулов, которые в результате химического и радиационного загрязнения мутировали, став сильнее и опаснее. Ракгульская пандемия thumb|left|250px|Эпидемия чумы на Татуине Примерно в то же самое время ксенобиологи Садус Враал и Мола Хакстон обнаружили, что один из подвидов ракгулов — некгулы — приобрели способность использовать Силу. При помощи одного республиканца они обнаружили завод, на котором обитали некгулы, что некгулы стали чувствительными к Силе под воздействием голокрона Бэй-Йон Сиу, джедая из храма Санеж. Рыцарь-джедай Дана Джор попытался уничтожить некгулов, но попал в плен. Сиу же решил убедить всех не уничтожать некгулов, а сам он решил попытаться склонить их к Светлой стороне Силы. Тионский учёный доктор Саннус Лоррик провёл успешную работу по созданию оружия на основе ракгульской чумы и распространил вирус на планете Каон, чтобы отомстить властям Гегемонии Тион. Прилетев на Орд-Мантелл, он создал на одном из островов базу, на которой продолжил свои эксперименты. Лоррик также передал инфицированный чумой рист контрабандисту Заме Браку, который сел на пассажирский лайнер «Звёздная мечта», вылетевший с Орд-Мантелла. За 15 дней ракгульской чумой заразились почти все находившиеся на борту члены экипажа и 422 пассажира, поэтому капитан Магнус разбил свой корабль на планете Татуин, в Дюнном море. Корабль развалился на части, а его обломки и спасательные капсулы, наполненные заражёнными пассажирами, рассеялись по всему Дюнному морю и Юндленской пустоши. thumb|250px|Рик, инфицированный ракгульской чумой, на ТатуинеРакгульской чумой заразилось большое количество песчаных людей и диких животных, таких как банты, рики и врэйды. Смертельная болезнь поразила густозаселённые области Татуина, в том числе Мос-Ила и Анкорхед. Это заставило и Республику, и Империю ситхов установить на планете режим карантина. На планете немедленно были развёрнуты имперские и республиканские войска сдерживания, пресекая любые попытки покинуть планету. Несмотря на эти усилия, некоторые авантюристы прорывали блокаду, разнося инфекцию с планеты. Обе стороны помещали пойманных контрабандистов на свои космические станции. Эпидемия на Татуине положила начала Ракгульской пандемии, охватившей несколько планет галактики, и привела к созданию Хайландской организации по обезвреживанию ракгульской чумы (THORN). Вскоре после вспышки ракгульской чумы на Татуине эпидемия этой болезни поразила Альдераан. Первоначально в новостях Голонета появились сообщения о необъяснимые нападения животных , но вскоре власти планеты поняли, что Альдераану угрожает гораздо более масштабная беда. THORN официально оповестила об установлении второго уровня опасности; для предотвращения распространения чумы планета была объявлена зоной карантина, были введены ограничения на полёты кораблей. left|thumb|250px|Полевой госпиталь на Альдераане во время эпидемии ракгульской чумы В условиях Альдераанской гражданской войны, Дом Органа объявил о том, что рассматривает эпицентр эпидемии возле сектора Королевский путь как доказательство того, что Дом Тал и Империя ситхов тайно использовали чуму в качестве биологического оружия. В ответ Дом Тал обвинил Дом Органа в использовании эпидемии как повод для ложного обвинения. Также в распространении чумы подозревали и Дом Ульго, который якобы сделал это для усиления конфликта между прочими Домами и их взаимного ослабления, что облегчило бы экспансию Алго. Как бы то ни было, истинный источник распространения ракгульской чумы на Альдераане так и не был найден. Для борьбы с распространением чумы в обнаруженных незадолго до этого Ракгульских туннелях THORN наняла квалифицированных добровольцев-спасателей для борьбы с чумой в пострадавших районах. Работники THORN Алиа Рисил и Трали Масун занимались организацией отправки республиканских и имперских добровольцев во Дворце Тул и Замке Органа. В первую очередь добровольцы вели борьбу с переносчиками ракгульской чумы, обезумевшими в результате воздействия болезни и нападавшими на любого, кто приближался к ним. Затем они проводили вакцинацию заражённых людей, находившихся на ранних стадиях заболевания. В дальнейшем добровольцы были направлены в вышеуказанные подземные туннели на Королевском перевале, спускающегося с помощью устройство под названием Шип. thumb|250px|Командный центр THORN Для того, чтобы избежать трений между республиканцами и имперцами, добровольцы приписывались, соответственно, либо к Кризисному командному центру, либо к Оперативному командному центру. В дальнейшем добровольцы получали задания по поимке раклингов (ракгулов, родившихся в туннелях, а не перерождённых в результате инфицирования) , поиску предметов материальной культуры ракгулов , сбору образцов болезни у недавно заражённых килликов и «примкнувших» , восстановления сети навигационных маркеров для картирования туннелей , получения образцов тканей у ракгулов-грибов , а также по ограничению общей популяции ракгулов. Группы опытных добровольцев охотились на крупных ракгулов, называвшихся Безглазыми, в их логовах. . Со временем ракгульская чума оказалась изолирована на Тарисе и — вероятно, отчасти благодаря добытой Реваном сыворотки — была в целом побеждена. Однако существование талисмана Муура, способного превращать живых существ в ракгулов, делало возможным новые вспышки этого опасного заболевания. Возвращение ракгульской чумы Примерно через четырнадцать столетий до начала Войн клонов работавшие на Джеббле шахтёры обнаружили погребённое подо льдами усыпальницу Дрейпы. Нашедшие не догадывались об истинном назначении найденного объекта, который получил название «Короб с Джеббла». Контейнер не поддавался сканированию и попыткам открыть его и породил множество слухов о его происхождении и назначении. В 19 ДБЯ экипаж корабля «Ухумель» решил продать ценный объект коллекционеру антиквариата Фейну Петурри. Однако Дарт Вейдер с отрядом штурмовиков захватил усыпальницу, после чего Вейдер открыл её и вывел Селесту Морн из стазиса. Узнав, что её спаситель — ситх, Морн напала на Вейдера, н во время боя против могущественного противника была вынуждена воспользоваться Талисманом, который высвободил ракгульскую чуму после того, как сопровождавшие Вейдера штурмовики превратились в ракгулов. thumb|left|251px|Ракгул кусает бойца Альянса Спустя двадцать лет, через девять месяцев после Битвы при Явине, Дарт Вейдер отправил на луну, на которой вступил в схватку с Селестой Морн, разведывательный отряд. Когда имперские челноки приблизился к луне, Селеста Морн при помощи Талисмана превратила членов экспедиции в послушных ей ракгулов. Получив доказательство того, что Морн ещё жива, Вейдер поручил своему шпиону Уилу Тарсону инсценировать утечку информации о том, что на луне находится секретное имперское оружие, с тем, чтобы на это обратили внимание члены Альянса за восстановление Республики, группа антиимперских повстанцев, которая сформировалась за годы, прошедшие с момента первого столкновения Вейдера и Морн. Небольшой отряд Альянса отправился на луну, не в силах устоять перед соблазном возможной победы над своими врагами. Однако почти сразу же после приземления команда подвреглась нападению большого количества ракгулов. Несколько повстанцев были заражены ракгульской чумой. Одной группе повстанцев удалось бежать на борту личного корабля Хана Соло, «Тысячелетнего сокола», а лидер повстанцев принцесса Лея Органа и бывший солдат-клон Абель остались на планете, разыскивая схваченного ракгулами Люка Скайуокера. Селеста Морн, в течение двадцати лет общавшаяся лишь с призраком Карнесса Мура, напала на Скайуокера. Когда Лея и Абель попытались прийти ему на помощь, Морн превратила Абеля в ракгула. В этот момент дух Муура, поняв неиспользованный потенциал Силы у Леи и Люка, попытался перецепить талисман с Селесты на Лею, но Морн тут же вернула талисман себе. Покинув вместе с ракгулами луну на повстанческом челноке, Селеста направила его к имперскому Звёздному разрушителю на орбите луны и обратила в ракгулов его экипаж, после чего оставшийся без управления корабль упал на луну. thumb|250px|Больной Кейд Скайуокер в руках Селесты Морн Более сотни лет Селеста Морн путешествовала по галактике. В 127 ПБЯ она захватила звёздный разрушитель «Железное солнце» и превратила в ракгулов всех, находившихся на его борту. В 137 ПБЯ «Железное солнце» захватило транспортный корабль «Майнок» под командованием Кейда Скайуокера, который собирался убить узурпировавшего власть на Корусанте тёмного лорда ситхов Дарта Крайта. В посадочном ангаре разрушителя на экипаж «Майнока» напали ракгулы, которые ранили имперского рыцаря Эзлин Рей и Кейда Скайуокера, таким образом, заразил их ракгульской чумой. Селеста Морн изолировала раненых от остальных спутников, пообещав им скорую смерть после того, как они превратятся в ракгулов. Однако, когда она рассказала Кейду о том, что он заражён ракгульской чкмой, он смог с помощью Силы излечить себя и Йзлин. Впечатлённая способностями Скайуокера, Селеста решила помочь ему в борьбе с Дартом Крайтом. thumb|left|100px|Уничтожение Талисмана Муура Вскоре отряд Скайуокера напал на имперскую военную базу на Хад-Аббадоне. Во время нападения Морн превратила нескольких имперских солдат в ракгулов, которые напали на лорда ситхов Дарта Рива. Рив был ранен когтем ракгула, но сумел бежать с базы, отправившись на Корусант для доклада Дарту Крайту. Во время аудиенции в Храме ситхов Дарт Рив превратился в ракгула, напал на ситхов и был убит Дартом Страйфом. Заглотив наживку, Крайт и группа верных ему ситхов отправились на Хад-Аббадон, где попали в засаду, устроенную Скайуокером и его товарищами. Во время боя Селеста Морн нанесла поражение Дарту Крайту, чуть не убив с помощью молний Силы. После битвы Селеста, посчитав Крайта мёртвым, попросила Кейда Скайуокера убить её, так как поняла, что стала терялть контроль над духом Карнесса Муура. Скайуокер выполнил её просьбу, но после этого Талисман Муура перецепился на Скайуокера, но Кейд при помощи Силы уничтожил амулет, положив конец его способностям распространять ракгульскую чуму. Несмотря на это, выжившие после схватки на Хад-Аббадоне ракгулы по-прежнему могли стать источником распространения этой опасной болезни. Появления thumb|250px|Заражение ракгульской чумой через рану *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Вектор'' *''Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие: Вектор'' Источники thumb|100px|Сыворотка от ракгульской чумы *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Руководство'' *''Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * Примечания и ссылки Внешние ссылки * * Категория:Яды и болезни Категория:Магия ситхов Категория:Культура Тариса